My first time
by good writers stalker
Summary: Nooo… that didn't just happen, did it? I think as I whisper "what did the hat just say?" Away from her parents just like she wanted but now she's lost Charlie too. what will she do to get him back? OOC/AU first fan-fic.
1. Lost and Scared

**Lost, and scared**

Someone's POV

In Diagon Alley a little girl of only eleven has lost her way among the busy street. "Mum said she couldn't take me so John would take me but John's girlfriend is more import then his little sister." This is the one thing she mumbles over and over as she stumbles around looking for all the things on her first year list of stuff she'll need for _**Hogwarts**_. Scared, shy, and even more lost then she was a minute ago she accidently bumps into a fifth year and before the fifth year has time to think, she's darted off to anywhere but here. The next thing she remembers is tripping right into Knockturn Ally. Now unsure about what to do she sits down to cry.

Always having been a kind soul he took pity on the little girl and lead her to his mum and told the girl it was going too alright. His mum saw the whole thing and decided they would help the girl find all her things for school, she would then treat the both of them to a gag from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to maybe make the little girl smile.

* * *

><p>Lexy's POV<p>

After getting all of my stuff for school, my new friend Charlie and his mum took me to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. What an odd place to take me, I thought it isn't on my list of things I needed for school.

* * *

><p>Charlie's POV<p>

The look on Lexy's face was priceless when we walked into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, it was a cross between scared and awe like she's never been here before. Her hold on me tightened I guess she really had never stepped foot in here, well then I'll have to be the best tour guide ever.

* * *

><p>Lexy's POV<p>

"Where are we?" I asked Charlie and he whisper back "Only the best gag shop in the world. "Wow!" Then he took my hand guided me through the shop to a man in the very very back of the shop. "Can I help you?" the man said I shook my head back and forth fiercely but Charlie said "yes." The man thought we were funny and laughed then asked "What can I help you with?"

* * *

><p>George's POV<p>

"This girl, Lexy, has never been here before could you give her the grand tour, please?" "Alright, fallow me please." So this little boy wants to give little Lexy a grand tour? Then that's just what he'll get.

* * *

><p>Charlie's POV<p>

After the tour of the Quills (in Smart Answer, Self Inking and Spell Checking varieties) Reusable Hangman (Spell it or He'll Swing) And the Pygmy Puffs (miniature puffskeins with pink or purple fur. They have small, beady eyes and ears.) Lexy started to relax and just have fun until her pocket started ringing. Something is going on because the moment she herd the ringing Lexy jumps then looks scared like she's going to be in big trouble. It's a good thing mum knows where I am. I hope. Uh oh where did George and Lexy go, and now I've got to find mum oh no I'm in so much trouble.

* * *

><p>AN sorry, it really short. and soo many POV's (point of view's) I'll be using less from now on, or I'll try REALLY REALLY hard. Reviews make a story better!


	2. Found

**Found**

Someone's POV

Now here we find Lexy lost in thought. Back at home she was yelled at by John and by her mum after being gone to "who-knows-where" for "who-knows-how-long" but instead thinking about how long she been grounded THIS time for doing what she had to do, we find her thinking about a young boy about her age in Diagon Alley. How sweet he was and how he and he's mum found her and helped her, helped her get the stuff she needed for school and a little more. Charlie is his name and she keeps hoping she'll see him again.

* * *

><p>Lexy's POV<p>

I hope I hope I hope. "Lexy come down stairs for dinner." Sigh. Didn't she just say I'm grounded to my room and must eat up here the ONLY reason I would be allowed out would be to use the bathroom? Oh well she never could stick to anything she said. Now down the stairs I must trudge. Once I reach the bottom mum asks me if I've packed for _Hogwarts_ and for the seventh time I say yes. Then she gets a call from dad saying he won't be home again tonight because of work then a different one from John saying the same thing for a different reason of course. Just me and her again but she is so worried about dad and John that she wouldn't talk to me even if I tried. _Hogwarts_the place I've been dreaming of for months on end. I can't wait for school to start! I'll get away, from mum's constant worrying, John and his "girlfriend", and dad never being home, from _EVERYTHING_. Maybe I'll get to see Charlie again. Just thinking about it makes me smile.

* * *

><p>Charlie's POV<p>

It's been three weeks! Three weeks and I can't stop thinking about HER. Sweet, cute (cute? When did I start thinking girls where cute), shy, little Lexy and how scared she looked the last time I saw her. I wonder what she's doing right now. "Charlie lunch time!" mum called. Once I get to the table mum asks Bill if we're packed for_Hogwarts_and he says yes for the hundredth time. Gee whiz it seems like she wants us gone. Well at least Bill wants me around. "I thought I told you to go pack your underwear." Maybe he doesn't want me around. "Fine!" I yell as I storm off to my room to pack the last thing I have to pack: My underwear.

After a good night's rest we (me and Bill) are off to platform 9 ¾ for my first time ever! I go first then its Bill's turn and while I look around with awe Bill is making sure our stuff gets loaded on to the train. That's when I see HER, Lexy, she's getting on board now. I take off to go find her, and I just barely make it on board before the doors close. I hope Bill's on board or else mum will be mad. When I finely caught up to Lexy, she was just sitting down in a cabin all to herself. "Can I join you?" I asked. "Charlie!" She yelled. She sounded shocked that I'd show. "Shocked to see me? Thought I wouldn't show, didn't you?" I ask as she hugs me tightly, that's when Bill shows up. "I was beginning to think you hadn't got in on the train at all. Got some brains in you after all, huh?" Bill said. Lexy laughs, ha ha ha very funny Bill I think as scrunch up my nose I'll get him back later.

Hours passed and after Bill made his rounds as prefect he joined us as we talked. It wasn't until a friend of Bill's stopped by and notices we aren't in our robes and informed us we'd be arriving soon and so we should change, that we even noticed how much time had flown by. Lexy decided to go change in the bathroom that and she mumbled something about getting something from someone, while Bill and I changed in the cabin. Once we all were in our school uniforms and settling down in our cabin the trolley stopped by, Bill got us all one of everything the lady had.

After another hour or two we arrived at_ Hogwarts_ were Bill had to go help the prefects do whatever, they had to do. Then someone called all the first years, so Lexy and I got our stuff together and walked to this huge guy with a lantern, apparently his name is Hagrid. "Hagrid" led us to the black lake where he told us to leave our stuff there and get in the boats in groups of five so that's just what we did Lexy and I made sure to get in a boat together. Once we made it to the castle, which took forever, we climbed 1,000,010 stairs, I counted. Where we met professor McGonagall, who told us ALL the rules then she lead us to the Great Hall. "Once I call your name you will came forward sit on the stool and then I will place the sorting hat on your head which will decide which house to put you in. Understand?" We all mumbled "yes." So the first name was called "Nymphadora Tonks." She got placed in Gryffindor. More were called but I only listed for my name or Lexy's, then Lexy was called and I held my breath until the hat yelled Hufflepuff then I smiled really big because that does suit her. She got down from the stool and hugged me then went to sit down at the table.

* * *

><p>Lexy's POV<p>

As I sat down I made sure I had a seat saved for Charlie. Than what seemed like half the table greeted me all saying welcome to the Hufflepuff house. Then I heard Charlie's name being called so I quit talking and listened closely, the hat yelled…

* * *

><p>AN So... how was it?


End file.
